


Not that Kind of Dance

by WeepingKettle



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeepingKettle/pseuds/WeepingKettle
Summary: “Hey, batter, batter,” Chad breaks the silence, leaning on the door to the studio. Ryan opens his eyes and looks up, craning his neck to see properly in the dim light of sunset. “Swing,” Chad adds once Ryan’s eyes are set on him, his almost provocative smile turning into full blown laughter and… had Chad winked?





	Not that Kind of Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hit It Outta The Park!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680375) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> I owe this story to [misanthropicacedia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misanthropicacedia/pseuds/misanthropicacedia). She has supported me unconditionally from the start and helped me nitpick this for three whole weeks before I was satisfied enough to post it. My gratitude cannot be put into words, though one thing needs to be clear: if it weren't for her constantly pushing me to be better and correct everything, I wouldn't have even finished it, so yes, I owe this story 100% to her.
> 
> Though the plots differ a lot, I got the concept from [Hit It Outta The Park!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8680375/chapters/19899316), more specifically its summary, where it says "The one where Chad and Ryan reverse their verses in 'I Don't Dance' to try to win a battle and Ryan thinks he might be loosing a tiny bit".

“Hey, batter, batter,” Chad breaks the silence, leaning on the door to the studio. Ryan opens his eyes and looks up, craning his neck to see properly in the dim light of sunset. “Swing,” Chad adds once Ryan’s eyes are set on him, his almost provocative smile turning into full blown laughter and… had Chad winked?

“I’ve got to just do my thing,” Ryan quotes, barely containing the chuckle that erupts from him as he sits up, crossing his legs.

Chad walks in, hips swinging slightly with his firm steps, that same smile still plastered on his face.

“So…” Ryan looks at the figure hovering above him, puzzled.

“So what, dude?” The answer comes as Chad holds his hand out for Ryan to use as leverage.

“So…” He grabs Chad’s hand and pulls himself up. “What are you here for?”

“You made me admit it–” Chad briefly purses his lips before cracking a smile somewhere between a grin and a smirk, eyes fixed on Ryan– “I _do_ dance.”

“Now, _that’s_ an overstatement, don’t you think?” Ryan smiles back from under his crooked hat.

Chad steps closer, tilting his head. “You can help me get better, then.”

Ryan blinks at him and looks anxiously over the other boy’s shoulder, taking a step back. Chad quickly shifts to look out the door, heart skipping a beat at the prospect of someone hearing his admission, but no one seems to be there.

“What?” He crosses his arms, raising an eyebrow as Ryan walks away.

“If you wanna dance, there’s got to be music.” He chirps over his shoulder, heading towards the stereo on the farthest wall. His cheerful smile does nothing to hide the obvious nervous energy in his walk and Chad watches with quiet amusement as Ryan smooths his shirt down to steady his nerves.

“That’s not the kind of dancing I was talking about.” Chad quips, following suit.

“What?” Ryan turns abruptly, eyes widening when Chad’s warm breath brushes his skin from much closer than he had expected.

“Do your dance,” comes the response, a tad too quiet and most surely _suggestive_. “It’s easy.” Chad’s voice is even lower, his gaze almost predatory. “Take your best shot.” He steps forward and Ryan, as if on cue, as if they were truly dancing, steps back, a gasp escaping him when his backside hits the concrete wall behind.

Once again, Ryan gazes nervously over Chad’s shoulder. “I don’t _dance_.” His eyes fall back on Chad's face as he bites, sounding unexpectedly like his twin.

“Oh, I _know_ you can.” Chad places his hand on the wall, right above Ryan’s left shoulder, leaning his head closer and staring into those blue eyes.

Ryan lifts his chin affrontingly. “Not a chance,” he retorts, attempting to retreat further into the wall, and looks pointedly between the two of them, straightening his hat. “ _No._ ”

“If I can do this…” Chad’s other hand materialises above Ryan’s right shoulder and he leans in, still looking into Ryan’s eyes. “Then _you_ can do that,” Chad whispers in his ear.

Ryan inhales sharply. “But I don’t dance.” He had hoped his voice would sound firm, but his protest comes out just as shakily as his breathing had been for the last few seconds.

Chad is smirking again. “Oh well.” He shrugs, arms crossed, as he retreats, moving away from Ryan. “I _was_ gonna teach you how I swing, but you’ll never know–” There is a glint in his eyes as he smiles teasingly.

Ryan blinks, steeling himself. “Oh, _I know_ ,” his voice lowers an octave, the harshness revealing more than he had intended.

Chad’s eyebrows shoot up at the sudden change in tone, but he forces the surprise out of his words as he counters, “if you’ve never tried…”

“There’s just one little thing–” Ryan bites his lower lip and glances out the door once again. Crossing his arms, he takes a step in Chad’s direction, head hanging low. “That stops me every time.” He frees his left hand, touching his fingertips to his hat.

Chad eyes him, down and up, fixing his gaze on the cupid bow lips right ahead of him. “Come on.”

Ryan attributes the heat he can feel rising in his chest to the spark of anger that arises at the thought of being urged to _dance_ like that. He huffs, locking their eyes in an attempt to stand his ground, but once he truly focuses on the boy in front of him, Chad’s expression disarms him entirely.

Unable to hold that gaze any longer, his eyes dart to his feet and, for a moment, he is lost in thought, eyes wide, breathing erratic, yet when he looks up, his expression is resolute once again.

“You score.” His right hand is on Chad’s chest before he can give it a second thought, pushing him to slam his back against the wall.

Chad’s smile screams of victory. “That’s how you swi–”

Ryan interrupts him, sliding his hand around Chad’s neck and clashing their lips together, savagely kissing the smugness away.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Feel free to leave comments and criticism is more than welcome (seriously).
> 
> Also, go read [misanthropicacedia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misanthropicacedia/pseuds/misanthropicacedia)'s works. She's AMAZING.


End file.
